militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aleksandr Rodzyanko
| death_date = | birth_place = | death_place = New York City | image = | caption = | allegiance = | branch = Imperial Russian Army White Movement | serviceyears = 1897-1920 | rank = Lieutenant General | commands = | battles = World War I Russian Civil War Estonian War of Independence | awards = Order of Saint Vladimir Order of Saint Anna Order of Saint Stanislaus }} Aleksandr Pavlovich Rodzyanko ( , ), (18 August 1879 — 6 May 1970) was a lieutenant-general and a corps commander of the White Army during the Russian Civil War. Biography Rodzyanko came from an old Ukrainian aristocratic family, his father Pavel Rodzyanko was a major landowner and he was a nephew of Mikhail Rodzianko. Aleksandr was educated at the Page Corps and at the Cadre Noir cavalry school in Saumur France, he joined the elite Chevalier Guard regiment. He was an excellent equestrian sportsman and studied also one year at the cavalry school Pinerolo in Italy under Captain Federico Caprilli, who was called 'the father of the modern forward seat'. After successfully participating in London, winning the King Eduard Cup and competing in the jumping team for Russia in the 1912 Olympic Games in Stockholm. He was promoted Colonel in 1912 and went on to take part in World War I. After the Russian Revolution of 1917, he accompanied Prince Lieven to solicit British help for counter-revolutionaries active in Latvia but was unsuccessful. In 1919, Nikolay Yudenich appointed Rodzyanko his aide. On 23 November 1919 he was sent by Yudenich to England to seek financial support. After his mission proved abortive, he chose not to return to Estonia but settled in Great Britain and later in the USA. His brother Paul Rodyzinako became an instructor at the Irish cavalry school in Dublin and later emigrating to America. Aleksandr Pavlovich Rodzyanko became president of the Chevalier Guards association, wrote memoirs and died in New York City aged 92. He is buried at the Novo-Diveevo cemetery in in Nanuet, Rockland County, New York. Honours and awards * Order of St. Vladimir, 4th class with Swords (1913) * Order of St. Anna, 3rd class (1913) * Order of Saint Stanislaus, 3rd class (1913) * Order of St. Anna, 4th class (1915) More than 7 medals References *grwar.ru *hrono.ru * Amman, Max E., De ruiters van de Tsaar, from the Dutch Horse Magazine -De Hoefslag-, 18 December 1969. * Glahn, Erich, Reitkunst am Scheideweg. Die XVIe Olympischen Reiterspiele in Stockholm 1956, Heideheim, Hoffmann publishers, 1956 * Vieux Sang, Een ruiterlijk ruiterleven, from the Dutch Horse Magazine -De Hoefslag-, 20 juni 1968 * Littauer, Vladimir S. Russian Hussar. London: J.A. Allen & Co. Ltd., 1965. * Littauer, Vladimir S. Horseman's Progress: The Development of Modern Riding. Princeton: D. Van Nostrand Company, Inc., 1962. (p. 226) * Steinkraus, William C. "Foreword." The Development of Modern Riding. New York: Macmillan Publishing Company, 1991. (p. xiv) Category:1879 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Russian generals Category:Russian people of World War I Category:White Russians (movement) Category:Ukrainian nobility Category:Ukrainian generals Category:Russian people of Ukrainian descent Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir, 4th class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 3rd class Category:Recipients of the Order of Saint Stanislaus, 3rd class